Beloveds Craving
by Sasuke's-Pet-Bunnie
Summary: I live a lie. Vampire fic. sasusaku Rated M for language and maybe some other themes...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – No I don't own Naruto, and I probably never will TT

**Disclaimer** – No I don't own Naruto, and I probably never will TT

Hello – talking

'Hello' – thinking

HELLO – shouting

Prologue

My name is Haruno Sakura, im 16 and I attend leaf high, this school is just like any other school out there it has its little nerdy groups fighting over who gets to dissect the latest frogs in science, the socially unnoticed students, the ones who sit at the tables and eat and don't say a word, you also got the big sporty jocks flaunting the muscles to the ladies. Then you have them, the worst of the school the known 'popular' people, there the ones who think they own the school just of this high social status which they seemed to acclaim when born as the heir of the richest families in town.

The group of wannabee whore's include devil brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari No Sabaku and yes there other brother maybe my best friend but I really don't know what happened to them, Kiba, Kin and Ami the followers and the ice queen herself, my ex best friend Ino Yamanaka.

Chapter One

It was sunny again 'im starting to really hate the sun at the moment', I put on my helmet for my new black motorbike. I personally like the rain; it's like a refreshing shower… except we have clothes on. I swung my leg over the bike, and turned my head around as I heard my name being called out.

"Sakura wait up!!" I grinned as I saw two of my best friends running towards me, Tenten and Naruto

I pulled my helmet off and rested it on my handlebars, "you're late, I thought you guys weren't coming so I was just going to leave"

"Well we wouldn't have been late if the dobe here didn't decide to stop and stuff his face with ramen." Tenten explained as I tossed her the other helmet.

"But Sakura-Chan you know I can't resist ramen! It's the most precious thing in my life next to you, Tenten and Hinata!!"

"You forgot Karin…" Tenten input.

"Oh yea…Where is she anyway?"

"She'll be out in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1-" I was cut of when her voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Alright Imoto-chan I'm ready! Oh and you forgot your lunch!"

I turned and smiled at her. "Arigatou…" But just as quickly my smile disappeared.

"Naruto your bike is round the side, me and Tenten are going to meet you at school." I pulled on my helmet and steadied myself atop of my bike.

"Thanks for letting me leave it here, sakura-Chan! Come on Karin! Let's go!"

"See you guys there" Tenten Yelled as she placed her helmet on and positioned herself on the back of my bike.

…………………………...xXx...

"Slow down Sakura!! You're going to kill us!!" Tenten screamed as she wrapped her arms round Sakura's waist tighter, Sakura paid no attention and carried on speeding down the road.

Another motorbike suddenly pulled out of a discreet alleyway and almost hit the two girls, but Sakura had slammed on the emergency breaks in time slowing them down but not enough to stop the impact.

The sound of tyre skidding filled the whole area, luckily no bystander were there to witness this.

"Sakura, Are you ok?!" Tenten asked in hushed silences while she got her breath back.

"Yea, I'm fine…are you ok?"

"I'm goo-"

"What the fuck! Are you TRYING to kill me?!" The other driver yelled as he yanked of his helmet.

"I shou-" He cut off his ranting when she just glared at him. The gaze was so intense and cold that it could rival anyone.

Tenten caught sight of the glare sakura was sending to this guy, and she was scared…the blood lust in her eyes grew by tenfold with each passing minute.

"Uchiha…Sasuke…" Sakura gritted through closed teeth, her eyes darkening with every second.

…………………………...xXx...

Well that's that for my first chapter, what do you think??

Review please so I know if I should continue or not!


	2. Chapter 2

Recap;

Recap;

_Tenten caught sight of the glare sakura was sending to this guy and she was scared…the blood lust in her eyes grew by tenfold with each passing minute._

"_Uchiha…Sasuke…" Sakura gritted through closed teeth, her eyes darkening with every second._

Chapter Two

'How the hell does she know my name?' Sasuke's eyes widen when it finally dawns on him.

'_That girl from my nightmare...long pink hair, emerald eyes…dressed in blood soaked black , reaching out for me and yelling my name…what the hell's going on?!'_

Sasuke snapped out of his gaze and glared back at her but she just turned away.

"Just look where you're driving next time idiot." He spat coldly as he pulled on his helmet and sped off, leaving Tenten fuming and Sakura glaring at the ground.

"Arg! YOU ASS-WIPE! I HOPE YOU CRASH AND BREAK YOUR FUCKING NECK, YOU ARROGANT SON OF A BITCH!! Even if you are a little tiny miniature bit good looking…" Tenten huffed.

_His onyx eyes bore into hers as he crawled on top of her. _

"_Ashiteru…" She whispered quietly…but he remained quiet as his eyes then softened before kissing her gently._

_And then he murmured his reply, pushing her on her back…_

"-RA!" Tenten yelled as she waved her hand in front of her best friends face.

"What?" Sakura said confused, snapping out of her burning gaze.

"God! What were you doing?! Trying to burn a hole in the ground or make a hotdog tree appear out of nowhere?" Tenten laughed but decreased her fit of giggles when sakura glared at her.

"Okay! Okay! On a more important notice, how do you know that stupid jerk and why were you glaring at him like he took your last piece of beef jerky? - Or better yet- Trying to set him on fire with your eyes??"

"I'll tell you in school, now c'mon, Naruto and Karin are most likely freaking out by now" Sakura said, smiling to herself at Naruto's childish behaviour…

"_Look at that freak! No wonder she has no friends, I mean look at her!"_

"_Yea she so pale!! And look at her hair! It's pink!!"_

"_I'm sure glad I'm not her friend. She's so weird! I mean all she ever does it sit by herself."_

"_I bet she thinks she's too good for us!"_

"_Freak!"_

"_Leave her alone!"_

"_But-"_

"_Just leave! You're all so mean!"_

"_Hey are you ok?"_

"_Yea…Arigatou…"_

"_You're welcome…my name is--"_

"SAKURA-CHEEEEEAAAAAN!" A blonde hyper-active teen yelled as he ran upto where sakura had parked her motorbike.

"Baka, do you have to be so loud! And where's Karin gone?" Tenten spoke while she removed the helmet and placing it on the back of the motorcycle

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Tenten causing sakura to giggle a bit…

"What?" He asked confused. Sakura shook her head before asking, "Where's Karin then?"

"Oh she said something about going to see this new guy…err…what was it again….oh yeah Sasuke something…"

"FOR GOD SAKE THAT STUPID JERK HAS NOW COME TO OUR SCHOOL, NARUTO THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!" Tenten yelled.

Naruto sweat-dropped and then started to run for his life, leaving sakura smiling to herself.

………………………...xXx………………………

"So sakura, you were going to tell me how you know the Ice bitch, Sakura sweat-dropped before turning to the window beside her seat ignoring what the teacher is asking them to do.

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Tenten almost yelled.

"I just don't….it was like…I had this feeling that I knew him from somewhere…" Sakura replied calmly.

"Care to be a little pacific?"

"I would if I could…it's like I saw him in a sort of dream…like I knew him before…it's just really weird"

"But that's not possible" She said as she gave a concentrated thoughtful expression.

"I know but the feeling was really strong…and annoying…it just won't go away"

"Hmm…I just hope the fucking jackass isn't in our class! I'll strang--"

"My, my look who we have here…"

Tenten almost let out a growl when she laid eyes on the not so subtle Bitch of the century Yamanaka Ino… but sakura still kept her gaze fixed on the outside of the window…

"Heh, the pink-haired freak and the panda tomboy wannabe" Kiba smirked.

"Where is the Ramen Retard and four eyes then freak?" Kin bitched on

Tenten was about to retort but sakura beat her to it.

"Don't waste your time speaking to them Tenten, their not worth it nor are the even worth a breath…" Sakura spoke emotionlessly.

"What was that?!" Ino yelled.

"Did I not make myself clear enough? Or are you just hard of hearing Yamanaka pig."

Ino snapped and grabbed the front of Sakura's plain white shirt.

"I've had enough of you! You fucking billboard brow freak!" She shrieked as she got ready to punch her…but the blow never made contact with Sakura's face, Ino looked up at Sakura's savoir.

"G-gaara.?"

"Leave…" He ordered coldly as his grip on her wrist tightens harshly, before letting her go completely.

"I was just leaving! I don't want to catch her…Diseases" She spat the word with venom

"C'mon let's go." And with that they left the three alone and sat at the front of the class.

"I swear one day I'll beat the living shit out of that whore!" Tenten barked angrily.

Sakura and gaara almost snickered. "Arigatou Gaara-san demo…next time I'll do it on my own!" Sakura pouted.

"Ne sakura-Chan! What just happened?" Naruto asked in-between heavy breaths.

"Nothing to worry about…oh…konnichiwa Hinata, Neji…"

"Konnichiwa"

"OK class settle down into your seats please" Iruka-sensei ordered as he stood behind his desk "We have a new student joining our class today, you can come in now!"

The classroom door slid open and Tenten almost fainted from anger where as the other girls had already turned into rabid fan girls as the one and only ice bitch, as Tenten liked to say, Uchiha Sasuke walked in to the small classroom.

"Class this is Uchiha Sasuke and is a transfer here so be nice, why don't you tell us a little about yourself then Sasuke..?"

Sasuke's POV

I grimaced at the site of the drooling fan girls and twitched inwardly at the sense of blood lust emitting from the annoying brown haired girl wait what!!

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself then Sasuke?" I snapped from my thoughts when the sensei said my name.

"I'd rather not sensei" the last word died in my mouth as my eyes laid upon the girl…the one that kept calling to me in my dreams…

"Err...I see. Well then would you like to take a seat next to Miss Haruno? Could you please raise your hand please Sakura?" I watched as the girl I had been staring at raised her hand silently. I gulped this was not good

Sakura's POV

Not good! I remained in my same position until he sat down next to me. I tensed up and slightly moved further to the window, feeling the urge to flee and never look back to him.

I finally turned back to the board to watch Iruka-sensei explain some things that didn't bother to interest me. I still don't get how I know the boy beside me, except for those weird dreams.

Normal POV

"_You're a what?!"_

_The 14 year old girl looked away from the cobalt eyes._

"…"

"_We've been best friends all this time and you never told me the most important secret, EVER." _

_She didn't make a move to reply._

"_Prove It then."_

_She opened her mouth that's when he saw them, Gleaming white, sharp looking fangs, glimmering from the half extinguished light._

_His eyes widened_

"_I'm only a half though, I don't turn fully until my 16__th__ birthday, as the heir of the vampire empire you see my mother being the queen…that is why I never attend school"_

"_y-your mother?? But...That...That's impossible!"_

"_That's reality for you and that's also why I never allow you in or near my house, I don't want you hurt" she stated and her fangs retracted back into her mouth._

"…"

"_And now you're going to still think I'm crazy and you're going to leave me just like most of my friends do, so go ahead" she said coldly._

"_Show me everything."_

"_Nani?"_

"_Take me to your house, Today if you want me to believe"_

"_Are you ser--?!"_

"_Yes I am, very serious please for me?" he pleaded to the half vampire heir_

_The pink headed girl looked away from him for a moment then turned back… "Okay I will, but I already warned you"_

"_Ok, I have another question" he asked…almost hesitantly._

"_Nani know?"_

"_You won't'…err" He rubbed his neck at this "Drink my blood will you? And I thought vampire can't be in the sun or they burn!"_

_She raised a perfectly plucked pink eyebrow at the question and her face cracked a grin before giving a sweet chuckle "No I won't and that stuff is not true! Tough the sun isn't that comfortable to be in.."_

"_Oh and…Can you fly?"_

"_What do you think you Baka stop listening to little vampire stories"_

…………………………_..xXx…………………………_

_Well thanks everybody for reading , also a MASSIVE thanks to zoe for beta-ing my chapters!! Love yoooooooou –hands you a orochimaru plushi- XDD_


End file.
